Witch's Rune
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Ceridwen Sullivan is known as a young white witch, but when things get a little iffy when she hears through the grapevine that someone is killing demons in a fast fashion, she knew knows she has to go and see whom it is. Book 1 of The Good Witch.
1. Prologue

Witch's Rune

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Ceridwen Sullivan is known as a young white witch, but when things get a little iffy when she hears through the grapevine that someone is killing demons in a fast fashion, she knew knows she has to go and see whom it is. Book 1 of The Good Witch.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, but I do own Ceridwen Sullivan.

Authoress Note: Welcome to the 14 series that I'm writing on my own which deals with a little white witch. I hope that you guys will grow to love Ceridwen and hopefully you'll love this series. This probably will be the shortest series out there for all 15 series due to how late it is set in the world of Supernatural. This will be I think 6 books. So it's not too long of a series. Which I hope is okay due to the fact that I have quite a few that are either 15 seasons of a little bit less, but not as little as The Good Witch Series and Witch's Apprentice. I hope that you guys enjoy it.

**Prologue**

A young woman stopped in front of Sam putting her hand on his shoulder.

Sam jumped turning to face her, his arm was done up in a sling and the demon he had chained up was a sobbing mess. His brows furrowed in confusion as he looked at the young woman that had dark brown hair. "W-who are you?" His voice loud enough to echo over the sobbing demon.

The young woman gave him a small weak smile. "I'm no one of real importance, but you torturing that demon the way you are…" She shook her head lightly as she looked at the whimpering demon. "You won't get the answer that you are looking for about your brother, Dean."

"How… how did you know about my brother?" Sam questioned as he gripped the knife tighter in his hand as he looked at her with narrowing eyes. How did she know.. How did she know about demons… what was she?

The young woman held up her hands. "Sam Winchester I'm Ceridwen. Ceri for short." She said softly looking at him as she watched him lower the knife. "And anyone who's anyone has heard of the Winchester brothers."

"What are you? No normal human would know who we are." Sam said gripping the knife.

Ceridwen let out a breath as she looked at him. "I can disarm you fairly easily away from that demon killing knife of yours. But you won't get the answers you seek from any of the demons that you've been torturing…"

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat. "That doesn't tell me what you are."

Ceridwen moved her hand some purple sparkles moved around her hand. "I'm a witch, Sam. And I can help you find your brother."

"But… how…"

"I found you fairly easy… you were making it too easy." She said looking into his eyes. "I know you're searching for Dean. So I can help."

Sam nodded his head weakly knowing that he needed help with what was going on. There was no way that he would be able to find his brother on his own and Castiel… well he wasn't having an easy time. "Okay…"

Ceridwen nodded her head softly. "Good… let's get you out of here…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of the Prologue of Witch's Rune. Please let me know what you think. I'm actually kind of excited to see what you guys think. Reviews are my fuel. I can't wait to write more for this series. I have a feeling that maybe and I'm hoping that you guys like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Until next time guys.


	2. Chapter 1

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 1 of Witch's Rune. I hope that you guys will like this next part. Kind of introducing Ceridwen the way that I did, seemed like a proper choice I think anyways. I hope that you like this next part.

Skellington: Yes, Ceridwen does seem like a good character to have in his corner huh? I thought that it was a good idea. I hope that you like this next part.

Romance Lover: You want her to mend his broken heart. Well maybe maybe not. We shall see. I don't want to give too much away for this. I hope you enjoy this next part.

Kitty-Chan: You think so? We shall see. I can't wait for you guys to see what's going to happen next. I hope you like this next part.

**Chapter 1**

Trying to Find Dean

Ceridwen sat at one of the chairs looking over one of the books that was there in the Men of Letters Bunker. Her hand tangled into her hair as she read one of the books while Sam was on the phone. She was pretty thankful that she was able to talk Sam down to an extent, but he still killed that demon and she really couldn't stop him from doing that. She slowly lifted her head watching him rub his face rub his face with his good hand. "Sam…" She said softly knowing that he needed to hear someone that cared.

Sam looked up at her, his brows etched together. He didn't say a word as he looked at her which caused her to sigh.

Ceridwen slowly got up to her feet and walked towards him. She slowly touched his good shoulder causing him to look up at her. "We will find him Sam… I'm trying to find the tracking spell to find him…" She told him softly squeezing his shoulder lightly.

Sam took a shaky breath as his jaw clenched some thinking about what she had said. "We haven't found anything yet." He said softly as unshed tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "How do we even know that we are going to find him… a demon's riding around in him."

Ceridwen took a soft breath. "I know you're worried Sam, but something will break. I promise you… we just have to hold out and hope that we can find him." She squeezed his shoulder before she removed her hand. "I will make sure that your brother is back safe and sound to you."

"But…"

Quickly Ceridwen cut him off, "I promise you this Sam. Someone in the world at least owes you this."

"But…"

Ceridwen slowly put her finger on his lips silencing him. "Let someone do this for you… let someone help."

Sam took a soft breath causing her to shiver a little removing her finger from his parted lips.

"I'm going to help you. Okay?" Her voice was fairly soft, like she didn't want to be too loud, because her heart was already beating very hard in her chest.

Sam looked up at her and licked his lower lip. "Okay." He said softly.

SPNSPN

Sam opened the door to Dean's room and turned the light on slowly letting out a soft breath. He slowly walked over to the bed. His hand slowly came down and picked up the folded note that was on Dean's pillow. He looked at the words 'Sammy let me go.'' on it. His heart constricted in his chest.

Ceridwen slowed when she saw Sam there in Dean's room. She pursed her lips together as she pulled her robe close to her body as she slowly came over to him. She had been helping him for a few weeks trying to search for him, but it hadn't been going too well. She slowly touched his arm causing him to whip around as a few tears slid down his cheeks.

The note feel from his hand. Suddenly his good arm went around her causing her to let out a gasp of surprise as he hugged her tears falling down his cheeks.

Ceridwen felt compelled to wrap her arms around him. She rubbed his back softly and she felt him collapsing into her and his tears began to fall onto her shoulder. She knew that he missed Dean a lot. "We'll find him Sam. I promise we'll find him."

SPNSPN

Ceridwen was cleaning up the dishes from the table that Sam had been using for breakfast that morning. Her hair piled on the top of her head, and dressed down instead of the dresses she normally wore.

"Ceri…" Sam called to her causing her to turn quickly.

"Sam… what."

"Come here."

Ceridwen dropped the dish lightly into the sink and rushed over to him. She was worried that something had happened. She looked over seeing what he was looking at. It was a page about a 'Missing Ohio Man Found Slain in Wisconsin.'

Sam quickly snatched his phone up dialing up Castiel's number. He put it onto the speaker for him to hear as well as Ceridwen.

"_Sam. Hello." Castiel's voice rang out on the other end of the line._

"I think I might have found something." Sam said softly hoping that he was indeed correct that he had found something.

"_Oh good, good." Castiel coughed several times which sounded very painful._

Sam pursed his lips together when he heard the coughing. "Cas? You there?"

Ceridwen pursed her lips together in worry as she waited to hear the reply back. He sounded terrible.

"_It's okay. I'm… um… I'm okay. Go… go on." He coughed again this time more painful than before._

"Alright get this. A 'John Doe' who was murdered in Wisconsin about a week ago turns ut to be this guy named Drew Nealy who went missing from religious order in Northern Ohio… okay?"

"_Yeah?" He coughed some more._

Ceridwen knew that Sam was trying to get through this as quick as he could, but she was worried about Castiel, who sounded very terrible with his coughing fits.

"Now, Drew Neely had been missing for 3 years. Killed his wife, his kids… just disappeared. I know it's thin, but… if this guy was possessed…"

"_That would make him the first…" Another coughing fit rang through the phone. _

"The first lead, the first anything we've seen in.." Sam stopped when he noticed that Castiel hadn't stopped coughing. It was concerning for him to know that one of his friends was coughing this badly.

_Castiel coughed before stopping some. "Sorry." _

"Actually… you know what… now that I'm looking at this more I think uh… I think I jumped the gun here, buddy." Sam said softly as he rubbed his mouth softly.

"_No, Sam, you said it was something." _

"Yeah… uh… it's… it's not. I was wrong, sorry."

"_I can help."_

"Cas… we tried that."

_Castiel let out a sigh. "Sam… you can't blame what that demon did to your shoulder on me… you were out of…" _

"I'm not, I'm not blaming anything on you. What happened, happened, and… you need to be worrying about yourself. I really shouldn't have bothered you." Sam said softly feeling bad about the whole thing.

"_How are you, Sam?"_

"Good. I'm alright. I'm just… tired you know… have Ceridwen with me helping me the best she can."

"_Ceridwen the witch?" _

"Yes, Cas."

"_She's good. She's helpful…"_

"Thanks for your approval Castiel." Ceridwen said with a small smile.

Sam took a soft breath. "I'll be better when we get him back… after… after I kick his butt."

"_I miss him."_

"Yeah."

"_Why would he just disappear?"_

"Who says he had a choice?"

"_Well then, who wrote the note? If there's any chance… any chance at all that Dean is still…"_

"Still… even remotely Dean?" Sam then hung up his phone sadly unsure if Dean was remotely Dean.

Ceridwen took a soft breath. "Sam?"

"I'm okay…"

"You're not okay…" Ceridwen said softly. "Let's go and check out what you've found."

"But…"

"Finding Dean is important to you. So let's do it. Hopefully it is something for us to go on."

SPNSPN

Sam and Ceridwen entered the police station with an officer both were dressed in FBI gear.

"Appreciate you coming down, agents. But I'm afraid you may have just cost Uncle Sam a tank of gas." The officer said as they walked.

"Oh, why's that?" Sam questioned as he looked at the officer.

"You came up here to investigate Drew Neely's murder, right?"

"Right." Ceridwen said as she put her hands on her sides smoothing her skirt out some that she wore.

"Problem is, no one's certain it was a murder at all."

"Okay, then what are we dealing with here? A suicide?" Sam asked as he walked with the officer and Ceridwen.

The officer looked at them. "Self-defense, more likely. Uh, the surveillance footage was corrupted. Our techies finally managed to clean up the file. Hold on a second now." He said as got the video ready to go. "That John Doe right there is the one you want to keep your eye on."

The surveillance footage began to play revealing that Dean was there at the gas station and he was reading a magazine.

"Son of a bitch." He said softly under his breath knowing that Dean was alive and moving.

"Watch. Okay, now, porn guy's just minding his own business. And there's Drew Neely. See the knife?"

"Yeah."

"That's intent right there. Now watch this."

Drew Neely jumped Dean in the footage and is killed by Dean.

"Looks like a cutlass or something. I don't know what the hell this is. Problem is, we don't know if this guy's a hero or a psychopath." The officer said rubbing his mouth as he stopped the tape on the close up of Dean's face. "That's the image that's getting uploaded to the wires."

Sam finally recovered and looked at the officer. "Detective, do you mind if we, uh, take another look at this?"

"Knock yourself out. I'll be back in a few."

"Alright." Sam slowly rewinded the tape and slowly went frame by frame on the close up of Dean. He starts back when Dean's eyes flash back. Anger crossed his face.

Ceridwen looked at Sam with a worried gaze. "We'll find him Sam."

Sam's jaw ticked. "You were right, Ceridwen."

"Let's go to this Gas-in-Sip."

SPNSPN

Sam and Ceridwen were busy questioning the attendant from that night at the Gas-in-Sip.

"Oh, yeah. Porn guy was an animal. Bro came at him like, 'what?!' and he was all like, 'wh-a-a-at?' 'say my name!Say my name.' And there was a lot of blood." Mickey explained to them.

"Right. Um… When the guy, uh… when… 'Porn guy' came in, did he… say anything?" Sam questioned pursing his lips together.

"Where's the porn."

"That's all he said? Did he buy anything? Did he… did he use a credit card? Nothing?"

Mickey stared at him blankly.

"Let me get this." Ceridwen said moving from behind Sam to look at Mickey. "Some guy comes in, kills another guy in your store on your watch, and you just… you what? Just keeping on keeping on?"

"You mean when porn guy was stabbing the other guy to death 10 feet in front of me, and I was having a total code-brown moment in my favorite freaking pants because I thought I was next, did I conduct a field interview? No." Mickey pulled out the cell phone from behind the counter. "Oh, hey. Uh, can you do me a solid? Found this wedge under the T.P. I think it's the dead guy's phone, and, uh, if you're heading back to the station…"

SPNSPN

Sam stood outside of the Gas-in-Sip with Ceridwen scrolling through Drew Neely's phone. He pulled up a text message. 'Winchester. Amherst Junction. WI Gas n' Sip B/W 11a-2p. Long live Abaddon.' Sam took a breath and dialed the number and put it onto the speaker so he could see who it was.

"_You're dead." Crowley's voice rang out._

"Nope. Just using a dead man's phone."

"_Moose. Took you long enough. Your brother and I were beginning to wonder if you'd hit another dog. You know?" _

"My brother is dead, Crowley. I know you have some freaking demon parading around in his meatsuit, and trust me, you are going to pay for it."

"_Moose. Moose. I'm afraid you haven't allowed yourself to dream quite big enough here. Your brother is very much alive, courtesy of the mark."_

Ceridwen's eyes went wide, her cheeks paling.

"_And the only demonized soul inside of Dean is his and his alone. Wee bit more twisted, a little more mangled beyond human recognition, but, I can assure you, all his. There, now. Feel better?" _

"And the, uh, Abaddon supporters you've been sending to kill my brother, how does Dean feel about that double-cross?"

"_If that's what you think is happening, then you're more out of your depths than I thought." _

"I don't know how you did this, what kind of… Black-magic stunt you pulled, but hear me… I will save my brother or die trying."

"_You know what tickles me about all this? It's what's really eating you up. You don't care that he's a demon. Heck, you've been a demon. We've all been demons. No, it's that he's with me and he's having the time of his life. You can't stand the fact that he's mine." _

"He's not your pet."

"_My pet? He's my best friend, my partner in crime. They'll write songs about us, graphic novels. 'The Misadventures of Growley and Squirrel.' Dean Winchester completes me, and that's what makes you lose your chickens." _

"I am going to find you, I am going to save my brother, and then I'm going to kill you dead."

Ceridwen bit her lower lip knowing that it was hard for him.

"_Well, that's the operative phase, isn't it? 'Find you' good luck with that." _

Sam looked at his phone and laid the phone next to his own that was on the hood of the car. He had traced the call and it revealed that Crowley and his brother were at The Black Spur in North Dakota.

"North Dakota?" Ceridwen said looking at Sam.

"Let's go." Sam said looking at her.

Ceridwen nodded her head. "Okay."

SPNSPN

Sam drove down the road with Ceridwen in the passenger seat. It had grown dark out and it was getting late and they were going to head to a motel for the night when the car suddenly died. Sam let out a breath and slowly got out of the car.

Ceridwen got out of the car and opened the hood of the car. Her lips pursed her lips together.

A man slowly approached them. "Hey. Need some help?"

Sam looked over seeing the man. "Uh… Yeah. I.. I think so. It just died on us."

"Out here?"

"Yeah." Sam said letting out a soft breath.

"Your ride really has it out for you, huh?" He questioned looking at the two of them.

"I guess so." Sam said letting out a soft breath.

"Give you a hand with that?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd appreciate it. Yeah. Thanks."

Cole looked under the hood. "Ah… These new cars and their computerized brains, huh? One zero out of place, and the whole thing just goes kaput. Well, right there. There's your problem."

"What the hell is that?"

"Well, that's a kill switch. This here is the remote." He said holding up the remote in his hand before backhanding Ceridwen knocking her to the ground first before turning his attention to Sam.

Sam jumped to defend himself, but with his right arm being in a sling, he wasn't fast enough and got knocked out by Cole.

"Guessing you're a righty."

SPNSPN

Cole led a blind folded Sam and Ceridwen into a barn. He roughly shoved them into the chairs and quickly zip tied them to the chair. He whipped the hoods off of their heads.

Sam's nose was bleeding and he blinked a few times.

Ceridwen let out a soft groan.

"Okay. Home, sweet home. Breathe. There you go. You good?" Cole looked at Sam. "How's that chicken wing?"

"Who are you?" Sam questioned trying to come to.

"First time I broke my arm, my older brother, Davey, had me riding on the handles of his three-speed. Decided to pup us a wheelie, look real fancy for all the little pretties outside the DQ. Well, we were looking mighty good for a little bit. And then, 'whoop' ass end over teakettle, boy. Hurt like a son of a bitch." He looked at Sam. "You're Sam Winchester. I think we can both agree on that. And your older brother Dean, well. He and I, we go way back."

"You're a hunter?" Ceridwen questioned softly as she looked at him. Her temple was bleeding down her cheek.

"Sure. Yeah, we can go with that. Hunting his brother counts, right?"

"I wouldn't do that." Sam said looking at his brother.

"Yeah?"

"Trust me. Look, buddy, I… I don't know who you are, alright? I don't know what you want or what my brother did, but if you got any sense, I suggest you turn tail and run back to that army recruiting ad that spit you out in the first place. He's a monster."

"Well, he was. Yeah, he was… Many, many moons ago. But now he's prey. And I'm the monster now."

Ceridwen closed her eyes knowing that this was not going to be easy on them whatsoever. Whatever Cole wanted… he wasn't going to let them go easily.

Cole grabbed Sam's cell phone dialing up the number putting it onto the speaker so his two hostages could hear.

"_I left you an open tab at the bar. Knock yourself out." Dean's voice rang out._

"Well, hell, I just may take you up on that."

"_And who is this?" _

"Me? Well, I'm karma, brother."

"_On my brother's phone?"_

"On your brother's phone."

"_Is he dead?" _

"No. Not yet. And as long as you show up where I tell you to show up, your brother will be just fine."

"_And how I know he's still alive?" _

Sam just looked heartbroken at the phone but doesn't say a word. His head snapped back in pain when Cole punched him in the face. "Aah!"

"Proof of life."

"Dean!"

"Got a pen?"

"_No, you listen to me. There's no trade. There's no meet-up. There's no nothing… except the 100% guarantee that, somewhere down the road, I will find you, and I will kill you." _

"Well, that'll be a cold comfort to your dead brother and his whore."

Ceridwen's eyes went wide.

"_I told him to let me go. So whatever jam he's in now, that's his problem… and so is his whore."_

"Yeah, well, I'll be sure to pass that onto him and her as I'm slitting their throats."

"_Yeah, you do that, 'cause he knows me. And he knows damn sure that if I am one thing. I am a man of my word." _

Cole stood in the middle of the barn looking at the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 1 of Witch's Rune. I hope that you guys like it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I want to see what you guys think. Let me know what you guys want to see in future chapters and I'll try to update this as soon as I can. Please keep in mind reviews are my muse to keep on writing. So please leave a nice review. I'll update soon. Until next time guys.


	3. Chapter 2

Authoress Note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of Witch's Rune. I'm glad that you guys are liking what is going on so far with this series. I really hope that you guys are ready for what is to come with this series. I think that you guys are going to like it a lot. I know that it has taken me awhile to post for stories but I'm working on 15 of them at a time. Perhaps maybe I'll cut back on them maybe… I'm not sure yet, but I think I'll keep working on them like I am right now. Because I kind of want to keep them moving and not lose track of which ones I've updated and which ones I haven't updated yet. I hope you guys like this next chapter. Enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

He's Not a Monster

Ceridwen slowly began to untie herself as Cole looked at Sam as he told his story of what had happened and why he hated Dean Winchester so much.

"And that was the night that Dean Winchester murdered my father. And that's… that's why he's gonna die."

"I'm sorry." Sam said looking up at Cole. He didn't like the idea that his brother was being hunted and this guy had no idea what he was walking into.

Ceridwen watched Sam talk to Cole hoping that he would be able to keep him busy enough as she handled what was going on and get out of her ropes.

"I'm not looking for your sympathy, Sammy. I'm looking for your brother. So, why don't you tell me where Dean-o is, and then I'll let you and your whore go."

"That's not gonna happen." Sam said looking up at Cole dead in the eyes.

"Really? Now, you know your brother gave me the, uh, green light to put one between your eyes, right? And your whore's too?"

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat not liking the idea that Cole thought that way. But he needed to try anything to get through to him. "Dean… Dean isn't Dean right now. Now, look, I don't know who you are…"

"Name's Cole. Listen, Sam… Every night… since I was 13 years old… every night, I close my eyes and all I can see if your brother and all that blood… and my daddy. Now… I know Dean's family and all, but he gave you up. And you have no reason to protect him… none. So help me. Please."

Ceridwen knew that Sam wasn't going to give up his brother that easily. His brother was a demon and she was going to try and help him out as much as she could to get him back to normal.

"Look, I'm sorry about your dad. Whatever happened… Dean had a reason. I don't know how to tell you this. There are monsters out there."

"You don't think I know that? I did two tours in Iraq. Special Ops, Darfur… The Congo. I've seen suicide bombers and child soldiers so hopped up on speed that they could barely talk! Oh, but they could sure as hell shook an A.K.

"Not that kind of monster he was talking about." Ceridwen said slowly lifting her head as she worked. She knew that she couldn't use her magic not with a normal being there. It would bring into light that there were witches in the world and that was the last thing that she wanted.

"Don't tell me about monsters!" Cole yelled as he looked at Ceridwen. "'Cause I've met my share."

" I mean vampires! Alright? Werewolves. Monster… monsters. Look in the bag." Sam motioned with his head to his duffel. "Go on. Take a look. It's right there."

Cole went over to the bag and pulled out a flask of Holy Water. "I guess even psychos need to hydrate."

"It's Holy water."

Cole rolled his eyes. "Holy cow."

"Look, I'm not a psycho. And I'm not lying."

"Well, you see, that's exactly what a psycho liar would say, so… see my dilemma?" Cole set down his own backpack onto the table and pulled out a ball peen hammer. "I guess… we are just gonna have to do this the other way." He punched Sam in the face. "Where's Dean Sam? Where is he?" He punched him again. "Where is he?!" Cole began to choke Sam with his right hand and pushed torturously on his injured shoulder with his left causing Sam to scream in agony.

"Shove it up your ass." Sam said gasping in pain.

"Okay. Okay. Okay, okay. I guess it's time to crank up the volume, then. Huh?" He slowly pulled the hammer back out and tapped it on Sam's left knee. He got ready to swing it. "Right there." He said as he went to swing. He was stopped when his phone began to ring. "Ain't you a lucky boy?" He said as he grabbed his phone and went outside.

Ceridwen got off of the chair dropping the ropes off of her wrists. She rubbed them as she went to Sam. She quickly untied him from his chair. She pursed her lips together as she helped him up off of the chair. "Come on." She whispered softly leading him out of the barn quickly. She looked him over as they moved quickly to get out of the area so Cole didn't know that they were gone.

"Ceridwen you alright?" Sam asked panting as he walked quickly.

Ceridwen looked up at him. "You're worried about me and not yourself?" She questioned giving him a sour look. "I'm more worried about you Sam." She walked with him as he pulled out his phone.

Sam pursed his lips together as Castiel answered his phone call. He walked with Ceridwen down the road. "You need to get to Beulah, North Dakota… now."

"_I do?" Castiel questioned in confusion. _

"Yes. Crowley and Dean were there. We got to pick up their trail."

"_Good. Great." _

"Yeah, um… not so much. Cas… Dean's a demon."

"_Dean's a demon? How?" _

"The Mark… I… I guess it… it just messed him up. I don't know."

"_That is a vast understatement." _

"Right. Now, Cas, listen. I know you're not feeling so hot, but this is kind of an 'all hands on deck' situation here, so…"

"_So… I'll meet you there." _

Sam looked ahead seeing a truck sitting there at an abandoned house. He could use that to get out of the area. He could only hope that Cole hadn't noticed that they had gone.

SPNSPN

Sam showed a photo of Dean to the security guard who Dean had beaten up .

The guard looked at the photo. "Hmm. That's the guy. I called 911, but he was gone before they showed up. That dude get you, too?" He asked looking at the sling that Sam had on.

Ceridwen shifted nervously next to Sam dressed to the nines in a skirt suit looking professional as Sam did.

"Oh, uh, no. This is, uh, just a… hunting accident." Sam said looking at his own sling.

"Damn."

"Yeah. Would you do me a favor? If you do see him again, will you give me a call?"

"Yeah. You bet."

"Thanks."

Sam walked with Ceridwen towards the truck that they had stolen. He slowly pulled out the parking lot driving down the road.

"We'll find him Sam. I'm sure of it." Ceridwen said softly looking over at the younger brother. "I know one thing… he won't like it that I'm around…"

"Well, it's his problem… you're not a bad witch."

Ceridwen let out a soft chuckle. "Well, it's known in the world that you and your brother hate witches." She shrugged. "I'm not ashamed with what I am… I rather be a good witch then the ones that kill people."

"You made an oath to protect?"

"Pretty much." Ceridwen said softly.

SPNSPN

Sam slowly walked out of the motel with Ceridwen when his cell phone began to go off. He answered it.

"_Hello, Bullwinkle. You miss me?" Crowley's voice rang out on the other end of the phone. _

"So much." Sam said sarcastically.

Ceridwen pursed her lips together.

"_You're here for Dean. I'm here to give him to you." _

"What?"

"_The little prat's bad for business. He's… uncontrollable. Must be the Mark. Anyway, Dean's your problem now… again, forever." _

"Then where is he?"

"_First, there's the small matter of my finder's fee." _

SPNSPN

A piano could be heard as Sam and Ceridwen slowly came into the bar.

"Hiya, Sam." Dean said slowly lifting his head up. "Hey, Harv, why don't you go and grab a smoke?" Dean then looked at his brother. "Who winged you?"

"Does it matter?" Sam questioned as he stood there with Ceridwen next to him.

"Not really. I told you to let me go." He looked at Ceridwen. "Who's the broad?"

Ceridwen narrowed her eyes at Dean.

"You know I can't do that. By the way, your, uh, pal Crowley… sold you out."

"Sounds like him." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Dean, hold on a second. You don't have to do this. Look, we know how to cure demons. You remember that?"

Dean looked over at his brother. "Little Latin, lot of blood. It rings a bell. Did you ever stop to think that if I wanted to be cured, I wouldn't have bailed?"

"That was Crowley."

Dean smiled. "It really wasn't."

"It doesn't matter, alright? Cause whatever went down, whatever happened, we will fix it."

"Will we? Cause right now, I'm doing all I can not to come over there and rip your throat out… with my teeth. I'm giving you a chance Sam. You should take it."

"I'm gonna have to pass."

"Well, I'm not walking out that door with you. I'm just not. SO, what are you doing to do? Are you gonna kill me?"

"No."

"Why? You don't know what I've done. I might have it coming."

"Well, I don't care. Because you are my brother. And I'm here to take you home."

"Hm. Ah!" He began to mock Sam. "You're my brother, and I'm here to take you home." Dean looked at Sam. "Yeah, what is this, a Lifetime movie? Huh? With your puppy-dog eyes." He began to laugh. "Oh, thanks, Sammy. I needed that."

Sam pulled out a set of handcuffs that were sigil etched.

"You really think those are gonna work?" Dean questioned eyeing them.

"There's only one way to find out." Ceridwen said looking at Dean.

Tear gas came flying in through the window.

Ceridwen quickly grabbed Sam's arm and pushed him out and stumbled after him as they coughed.

They were both hit by Cole knocking them out.

Dean appeared behind Cole.

Cole quickly pulled his gun on Dean. "Wow. It's really you."

"We met?" Dean asked in confusion as he looked at Cole.

"Talked on the phone."

"Right. Right. You're the guy who's supposed to put a bullet in Sammy's brain and his whore's. Did you miss?"

"Well, I had a better idea. I figure if I let your bro escape and his whore, they'd go running to you, an all I had to do was just tag along. And now here we are, finally… Dean Winchester."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Great. A groupie."

"You remember me?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're that guy from that thing."

"Nyack, New York, June 21, 2003."

"That supposed to ring a bell?"

"It wa the night you gutted and murdered a man by the name of Edward Trenton. He was my father."

"Okay."

"'Okay'?"

"Well, hey, I'm not saying I didn't slice and dice your old men. I'm just saying that he wasn't the first, and he certainly wasn't the last, and they all just kind of get blended up."

"I saw you… That night… After. You let me live. That was dumb… real dumb. I spent half of my life training for this moment. I've played out this fight a thousand times in my mind. And I know all about you, Dean-0. And you're good. Oh, you're real good. But, you see, I'm better."

"Prove it. Take a shot."

"Now, that's not payback." He holstered his gun and drew his knife. "This is payback." Cole lept to attack Dean who fended him off easily. Cole attacks him again and Dean easily pulled the gun from the holster and dropped the clip from it and emptied the chamber.

"You know… And I'm just spitballing here, but, uh, maybe… you are not as good as you think you are."

Cole went into a Kung Fu stance.

"Oh! You know Kung Fu?"

"I know everything." Cole bit out.

"Well come on."

Cole attacked him in a fury of rage but Dean easily threw him to the ground.

"What did you think was gonna happen, huh? You just stroll up here and say 'my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die,' And I'd just roll over? Well, that's just… it makes me sad." Dean leaned over Cole mockenily, but didn't see the other knife.

Cole slashed Dean's face with the knife.

"Ugh!" Dean quickly grabbed Cole by the throat and pushed him against the car. His face healed. "You have no idea what you walked into here, do you? None."

"What are you?" Cole questioned choking for some air.

"I'm a demon." Dean took out the First Blade and held it to Cole's throat.

"Do it! You said if you saw me, you would kill me, so do it!"

"I guess I changed my mind." Dean released Cole and stepped back.

Ceridwen chanted an incantation causing Dean to freeze.

Sam rushed over and snapped the sigil etched handcuffs onto him. "Stop! It's over! It's over."

Dean glared at Sam with narrowed eyes. "Putting yourself in league with a witch?" He snarled as he looked at Ceridwen with hate in his eyes.

SPNSPN

Dean was handcuffed to the backseat of the Impala and Sam stood with Ceridwen and Crowley outside of the car.

Sam held the First Blade in his hands looking at Crowley.

"A pleasure doing business."

"What are you gonna do with it?" Sam asked softly.

"Toss it into a volcano, leave it on the Moon. I'll get creative. Believe me, I don't want Dean getting his hands on the precious any more than you do. Your brother knows I ratted. He tends to hold a grudge. I don't want to get… Boned."

Sam handed over the First Blade to him. "This doesn't make us square. If I see you again…"

"Oh, stop it, Samantha. No one likes a tease." Crowley said looking at Sam.

SPNSPN

Sam drove the Impala towards the bunker silently with Dean in the backseat and Ceridwen in the front seat next to him. Sam looked around the car. "This thing is filthy."

"It's just a car, Sam." Dean replied letting out a scoff.

"'It's just a… car'. Wow. You really have gone dark."

"You have no idea."

"You know what, Dean? I saw what happened back there. You could have killed that guy, and you didn't. You took mercy on him."

"You call that mercy? Imagine you spend your whole life hunting down the guy that knifed your father. When you finally find him… he whips you like a dog. How do you think that feels? That kid's gonna spend his whole life knowing that he had his shot and that he couldn't beat me. That ain't mercy. That's the worst thing I could have done to him. And what I'm gonna do to you, Sammy and your whore… well, that ain't going to be mercy, either."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

This is the end of Chapter 2 of Witch's Rune. I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know that Ceridwen hasn't really had much to do in this story just yet, but I promise that she'll have stuff to do in future parts. Please leave a review and let me know what you think and what you guys would like to see next. Until next time guys.


End file.
